The Spider
by gators1638
Summary: Zach Aracin is a Spider Faunus. He has been scarred by his past and is slow to trust people because of this. He only goes to beacon to learn to kill Grimm when he leaves the kingdoms. Let's see what happens when he meets our chaingun wielding beauty. Set one year before canon starts. Rated M for language(somewhat), ass kicking and things I have planned in the future.
1. Vol: 1 Ch: 1 The lone Spider

**I**

Zach walked through the paved streets of Vale without a real purpose. Sure he had finished his training at Signal a couple months ago and would be shipped off to beacon tomorrow. Most people would kill to be in his shoes. He left Signal being in the top ten in his class in terms of academics, athletics, and overall battle prowess. Though he could never find anyone who would look at him and not snicker. So many times he was mocked for his appearance. His 8 eyes and the 4 black, thin, and very resilient appendages that protruded from his back. He had learned quickly to keep his outer six eyes closed. To keep his back appendages retracted and hidden. Though his efforts did little to nothing. Rumors still circulated and his personal hell never ceased. That's all that he viewed life as, hell. And humanity were the demons that would torture every him until he cracked.

One day he gave in to his evil desires and showed them what a real monster he could be. This push over the edge gave birth to his semblance. His semblance was terrifying. When he locked his 8 eyes with someone or something, their body would go limp. Unable to move, unable to speak, and most importantly unable to torment him. But when his rage subsided and his mind was settled, he witnessed the horror of what he had done. He isolated himself and became severely depressed. He barely ate, barely drank, and barely slept.

Zach snapped back into reality when he felt something tapped his back. He turned around to see a middle-aged woman that was a few inches taller than him. She had very light hair blonde hair and green eyes. She also wore a thin pair of glasses. This woman was Glynda Goodwitch. She looked down at Zack with a piercing gaze.

"Are you Zach Aracin?" She asked in a stern tone.

"Yes," Zach answered.

"Professor Ozpin wishes to speak with you,"

"About what?" Zach asked.

"I wish to speak with you about your time at signal and your semblance," Ozpin said walking up behind Glynda, mug in hand.

"Why do you need to know?" Zach questioned.

"Follow me," Ozpin said.

Ozpin led Zach into a building that looked abandoned at first glance. As they entered the building they saw that it was actually quite well kept on the inside. Ozpin opened a door to an all black room with only one light at the top of the room.

"By all means, take a seat," He said gesturing to a metal table with two matching metal chairs. Zach sat down in the chair facing the door and Ozpin sat in the one opposite of the spider Faunus

"So, what do you want," Zach asked once again.

"I wanted to speak to you about your questionable record at Signal," Ozpin said reading from a large scroll.

"What about it?"

"Well for starters, I want you to describe you semblance to me," Ozpin said.

"Well when I look anything in the eyes with all of mine, their body goes limp. They're still alive but they are temporarily paralyzed,"

"All?" Ozpin inquired.

"I'm a Spider Faunus. I have eight eyes,"

"Well can you demonstrate your ability?" Ozpin said taking off his glasses.

"What?! Didn't you hear what I said!" Zach stood up.

"If my hypothesis is correct, the you're semblance will not harm me," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Your funeral," Zach said opening all eye of his eyes.

"All of you eyes are silver. Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!" Ozpin marveled.

"How are you still moving?" Zach stood there astonished

"It seems that my hypothesis was correct. The people you paralyzed back at Signal were all previously hostile towards you correct?"

"Yes," Zach cringed as he relived the tragic event.

"they all had intent to harm you so when you activated your semblance, it acted as a sort of self defense mechanism. That is why I wasn't effected," Ozpin explained.

"Okay," Zach said trying to process this new information.

"One other thing that I wanted to discuss with you is your lone wolf lifestyle," Ozpin said putting his glasses back on.

"What about it?" Zach said sitting down.

"In beacon, you will be given a team, you will live together, you will eat together, you will have class with each other. Without your team you will be nothing,"

"I'll solve that problem when I come across it. Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love and learn the meaning of life,"Zach mocked. This made Ozpin chuckle.

"Maybe you will," Ozpin said taking another sip from his coffee.


	2. Vol: 1 Ch: 2 First day at beacon

The ride on the way to beacon was uneventful at best. A hologram of Glynda came on introducing everyone to the school. One thing that caught his eye was a girl that wore a dark brown beret that perfectly complimented her dark brown hair. One lock of her hair was next to her face and it was dyed a fiery orange highlight. She also wore a pair of aviator sunglasses that she lifted for a moment to wink at him.

'She's beautiful,' Zach thought trying not to stare.

'Oh, are you finally going to let somebody into your heart?' A voice asked in Zach's mind.

'No Hunter, I will never let anyone hurt me like she did,' Zach retorted.

'We share this body Zach, I just want you to be happy," Hunter said.

'Just be quiet," Zach said.

Zach sighed as he resumed scanning the room. He noticed a dark skinned guy about his age with all white eyes with dark crimson hair. There was scars all over his arms and even one on his lip. Looks like he could handle himself in a fight.

When they landed, his ears perked up as he heard a cry from behind him. He saw a girl with brown hair and bunny ears getting picked on by a group of humans. He understood the suffering of the Faunus myfirsthand and he emphasized with the girl. He walked over to the group and got in between the group and the Faunus girl.

"Is there a problem here?" Zach looked at the leader and asked.

"Nothing that concerns you welp," The leader said while going to shove Zach with his left hand. Before he could touch Zach, Zach grabbed his hand with a steel grip.

"Really? Because where I was looking from, you were pulling on this rabbit faunus' ears," Zach said looking at the girl. He released the bully's hand and kicked him in the crotch. Hard.

"Fuck! You bastard!" The bully cried out. The other bullies surrounded Zach with their weapons drawn.

"Well, at least they left that girl alone," Zach sighs as he pulls out a metal rod from his belt, it was 6 inches long(~15 cm) and 1 inch thick(~2.5 cm). He presses a button on the rod and lightning sparks around it forming a mid-handled blade(Nova Blood from freezing). One of the bullies rushes towards Zach and prepared to strike. When the bully swung his blade downwards, Zach stepped to the side, making the bully trip forward. Zach hit the bully with the bottom of his blade. This forced the bully to hit the ground face down.

"Gentlemen! Can we please not have a fight on the first day" Glynda said. The group dispersed and the Faunus girl walked up to Zach.

"Why did you help me?" The girl asked.

"I know the pain of being a faunus in a society that despises us," Zach replied.

"You don't look like a faunus," the girl said.

"Trust me. I am," Zach said briefly flashing all 8 of his eyes.

"Woah! That's … um … surprising. Anyway, I'm Velvet," the girl revealing herself as Velvet said.

"It's okay Velvet, I get that a lot. I'm Zach," Zach introduced.

"Well I'll try to see you later," Velvet said.

"I'll try as well," Zach said waving at her as he walked away.

In what Zach assumed was an auditorium, a large crowd of new students had formed and were waiting so they could be released for the day. Zach was making his way through the crowd when he was yanked from his course and into a woman. Upon further inspection he realized it was the woman that he noticed on the ride to Beacon.

"Hey handsome, I'm Coco. I couldn't help but notice you on the way here and wanted to introduce myself," the woman explained.

'She's even more beautiful from up close' Zach thought.

"I don't fraternize with your kind woman," Zach said turning away from her

'Come on Zach, she obviously likes you,' Hunter said.

'I don't care Hunter, she'll just toy with me like she did,' Zach said.

"Ahem," Ozpin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "For simplicity's sake, I'll make this short. You have all come here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate you life to the protection and the safety of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," after he is finished speaking, Ozpin walks of the stage. Then Glynda begins to tell them where they will be staying.

When everyone had arrived there, they began to change into their pajamas. Most of the guys had their shirts off and were flexing their muscles. There was no doubt in Zach's mind that they were showing off. Zach wanted to take his shirt off and stretch out his limbs, but he had to keep them a secret. When he looked over at the girl's response, he was surprised to see that they were showing off as well. Bending over and purposefully showing off their cleavage. Then his eyes found Velvet. He was pleased that she wasn't showing herself off like the other girls in the room. Zach sighed and went to sleep.


	3. Vol: 1 Ch: 3 Emerald Forest

**As promised here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Zach woke up from a fairly pleasant night of sleep. He showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth, ate, then made his way toward the main school building. He got to his locker and grabbed his magnum and his blade, grimm's blood, in its compressed form. He put his magnum in its holster as Glynda's voice came on the intercom.

"All first year students, please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. I repeat, all first year students, please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation," The intercom said.

Zach made his way to Beacon Cliff and saw Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of several launchpads, looking out over the forest. Most of the other first-years were had already arrived.

"Please step onto the pads and we will begin the initiation," Glynda instructed.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be tested in the emerald forest," Ozpin informed us.

"I'm sure many of you have heard about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to end your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today,"

'Oh great,' Zach thought rolling his eyes.

'What are you complaining about now,' Hunter groaned.

'Nothing,'

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it will be best if you are paired with someone that you will perform well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact upon landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find a temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are their any questions? …. Good! Now, take your position," Ozpin finished as the student's started launching towards the forest. Zach pulled out Grimm's blood as it materialized in his hand and then he was suddenly launched into the air.

The rush of being thrown into the air was amazing. Zach almost smiled. Then he realized he was falling really fast. He hit the ground and rolled until he hit something. He got up and realized that he had hit an Ursa, in fact he had hit a pack of three Ursa.

'Great' Zach thought as he readied Grimm's blood.

One of the Ursa lunged at Zach swiping it's claw at his torso. Zach sidestepped the attack and sliced the Ursa's head clean off with his volt weapon.

'Ursa are too slow' Zach thought.

'Would you prefer a fast enemy?' Hunter inquired.

'I would like more of a challenge,'

Zach readied his magnum as the next Ursa charged him. He emptied his entire magnum into the creature with little to no effect. He then leapt over the beast and managed to cut the Ursa across its back. Zack knew what he had to do. He opened all of his eight eyes and locked all eight on the Ursa. The two Ursa charged and both suddenly went limp.

"And that's all she wrote," Zach said.

As he ran north he was stopped as got to a clearing with a ruined structure in the center. Zach checked the area and walked toward the structure. Zack suddenly felt a presence and put his hand on his magnum.

"Geez handsome, I'm not a Grimm," said an all to familiar voice.

'Please Oum let that not be the voice I think it is,' Zack thought looking towards the sky.

'That's definitely Coco if that's what your praying for,' Hunter said.

"His name is Zach, Coco. You know that," said another familiar voice.

'Please don't tell me that's Velvet with her,' Zach thought.

'That's definitely Velvet with her,' Hunter said again. Zach turned around to greet the two.

"Hello Velvet how are ya doing," Zach said not paying attention to Coco.

"Wow Zach, not even paying attention to me! How rude!" Coco yelled.

"Keep your voice down woman. There are still Grimm in the forest," Zach said with a cold tone.

"I'm doing well! I was kinda afraid at first because I'm not good at combat, but Coco has been protecting me," Velvet chimmed.

"Hey Zach, where is your partner?" Coco asked.

"Your the first person I've seen," Zach told the two.

"I guess that means your stuck with me then," Coco said with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck human," Zach said.

"Well then let's go," Velvet said grabbing a relic.

"Yeah," Coco said.

Beacon cliff

"That's the last of the teams professor Ozpin," Glynda informed her superior.

"So it seems," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why did you let Mr. Acarin into beacon. With his reco-,"

"A character of a man cannot be determined by the character of his youth Glynda,"

"Nevertheless he has two partners," Glynda told the man.

"This will definitely be interesting," Ozpin sighed.

Ruins at bottom of beacon cliff(where teams RWBY and JNPR fought the nevermore and the deathstalker

The trip back to beacon cliff was rather boring to say the least. Not a single Grimm in sight. They were about to reach the cliff but Velvet had stopped in her tracks.

"Guys," She said clearly alarmed.

"What is it Velv?" Coco asked.

"Something big is coming this way from the forest." Zach said turning around.

"-un!" A voice said from the forest. Coco readied her Chaingun, Zach materialized Grimm's blood, and Velvet got in her fighting stance. As two figures emerged from the forest followed by large Deathstalker.

"RUN!" Zach was able to recognize the one yelling. He was the boy that he saw on the ride to beacon. The other one was a tall boy with tanned skin.

"We're going to charge it, okay," Zach said taking off his shirt.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?" Coco said slightly drooling at Zach's toned body.

"Velvet remember when I told you I was a Spider Faunus? Well I also have these," Zach said stretching this limbs on his back.

"Okay now I feel better about our chances," Coco said.

"I'm going to stop that thing and you two counter attack. Maybe get those two to join you," Zach said before he started to sprint towards the deathstalker. When Zach got to full speed he had his limbs form a shield in front of him. Zach and the deathstalker met with a crash as Zach was pushed back as he slowed the deathstalker bit by bit.

"Now!" Zach yelled calling the counter attack. When Coco and Velvet got the Grimm distracted, Zach was able to cut off its tail. Seeing the opening Zach and the girls created, the other two huntsman in training joined in the fight and were able to cut off the deathstalker's two claws. Now that it was essentially harmless, Zach used his semblance to finish the Grimm off.

Beacon Auditorium

Zach had zoned out for the majority of the Ceremony. Then Coco snapped him out of his stupor.

"Come on Zach, It's time," Coco said.

"And lastly we have Yatsuhashi Daichi, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Zach Acarin. You will hence be known as Team CVFY(I couldn't find a word with all of the letters) led by Zach Acarin," Ozpin said as applause.

"Me?!" Zach shouted in surprise.

"Congrats Zach," Coco said hugging Zach.

* * *

 **Due to circumstances that are out of my control, I should have lots of free time in the mornings now. I will be spending most of that time writing The Spider and other fanfics in the future if I choose to write more!**

 **PS. I'm planning to have this story go over through all of the RWBY seasons and I am in a delema. Should I have A seperate story for each part in the series like pre-canon(this story), canon at beacon(seasons 1-3), and canon after the fall of beacon(4-ongoing) or should I just have one story for all of them? DM me for your decision!**

 **-Gators out!**


	4. Vol: 1 Ch: 4 Lowering his guard

"Come on handsome, wake up," Coco said in a soft voice.

"What do you want human," Zach said.

"Hey Leader we need to go to class," Fox said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later," Zach said yawning. His teammates all nodded and left the room. He decided to strike a conversation with Hunter as he got dressed.

"I really don't like this," Zach said aloud.

'Why not? They seem nice enough,' Hunter said.

"Seem being the most important word in that sentence. I still don't trust them,"

'What about the Faunus girl? I think her name was Velvet?'

"What about her?"

'You treat her differently than the others,"

"She knows the same pain that I do,"

'Well not exactly the 'same' pain but you have both been discriminated against for being Faunus,'

"Let's save this topic for later. I have to go to class," Zach said leaving the room.

 **Professor Port's class**

"The creatures of Grimm. Though monsters or demons to some, they will be your prey! After you graduate of course. Vale as well as the other kingdoms are beacons of hope in a world consumed by fear. Huntsmen, Huntresses," Professor Port said clicking his tongue.

"Ew," Coco gagged then rolled her eyes.

"Individuals that have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why, the very world! That is what you are training to become. But first, a story," Professor Port began rambling on about his youth.

'Hey Hunter, how much longer is this lecture?' Zack said in his mind.

'You should pay more attention to this. You never know when the information you learn in class could help you.' Hunter said while raising Zach's hand.

"Well, let's find out," Professor Port said.

'What did you do?' Zach thought angrily. He stood up, got a good distance away from the cage and materialized Grimm's Blood.

"Good luck!" Velvet cheered.

"He won't need luck," Coco added.

"Prove why you're our leader," Yatsuhashi said.

"Let the match begin!" Professor Port shouted as he cut open the cage unveiling a ferocious Beowulf. Zach shot his magnum at the beast's head, intentionally missing to gain its attention. The Beowulf charged to no avail as Zach side-stepped out of the way. He used this opportunity to cut straight through the Beowulf.

"Bravo! Bravo! It looks as if we are in the presence of a true huntsman in training. I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today make sure to cover the assigned reading and stay vigilant! Class dismissed," The professor said. Zach sighed as put Grimm's Blood away. His fellow members of team CVFY ran to his side congratulating his success. Coco hugged him and Fox patted him on the back. Velvet was hopping with excitement(A/N: yes it's a bunny joke ha ha) and Yatsuhashi crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. They walked out of the classroom and started making their way to combat training.

"That was amazing!" Velvet said.

"Yeah. I've never seen someone kill a Beowulf so quickly," Fox laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. He's our leader after all," Coco said hugging his arm.

"Can you guys please stop," Zach burst out pushing Coco off of his arm.

"Stop what?" Yatsuhashi said breaking his usual silence.

"Stop this acting. You don't mean the words that you speak. You just lie to get what you want. That's all your race does. You lie to gain power, you lie to gain wealth, and you lie to break others hearts. Just leave me alone!" Zach shouted. All of team CVFY was in shock. Coco ran off crying and Velvet ran after her.

"Coco wait!" She yelled trying to get her friend to stop. Fox and Yatsuhashi just walked to their next class.

"That was quite the outburst Mr. Acarin," Ozpin said walking behind them.

"What do you want?" Zach asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Why do you have such animosity towards your teammates?" Ozpin asked. Then, Zach's eyes turned red and his body began to emanate a dark aura.

"The boys past is haunted with lies and mistrust. He now views your race as hostiles. I'm surprised he is treating you the way he is old friend," Hunter said through Zach.

"Who are you?" Ozpin asked surprised.

"This boy seems to have been my latest reincarnation,"

"While I would love to catch up, I need to speak with Zach," And As Ozpin finished Zach's body returned to normal.

"Agh, What happened?" Zach asked.

"I had a brief conversation with an old friend, but that is besides the point. Why do you have such terrible opinions of the human race?" Ozpin inquired.

"They are all liars and cheats. My so called 'team' doesn't even care about me. They just want to use me to make themselves look better," Zach ranted.

"What about Velvet? She's not a human," Ozpin said.

"She's too kind to the humans. She's already lost," Zach said.

"It's that kind of attitude that led to the Faunus war and the White Fang. You need to be honest with them. Talk to them tonight. It is good for you to let people into your life," Ozpin said walking away.

'Trust them Zach, It's for the best,' Hunter added.

'Fine,'

 **Later that night: dorm**

Zack entered the Team CVFY dorm room to see that his team was all reading their textbooks except Coco was still crying.

'Come on Zach. Now is the perfect time to get their attention,' Hunter encouraged.

"*Ahem* uh. I'm not good with apologizing because I've never tried but *sigh* I'm sorry. Back at Signal I was tortured every day by humans and Faunus alike. All 'friends' that I made were all people that lied to me so they could hurt me like only friends could," Zach said taking off of his shirt. He stretched the spider legs on his back and opened all of his eyes.

"I am a Spider Faunus, a monster, a freak of nature, I don't deserve to live, and recently I come to terms with the fact that I can't get through this alone. I'm so very sorry," Zach said on the verge of tears.

"Zach," Coco said wiped her tears off of her face. She rushed to Zach to comfort him.

"Coco," Zach said looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" Coco asked looking back.

"Follow me," he replied walking out of their dorm room. Coco did as she was told and followed Zach.

"What do you need Zach," Coco asked.

"To talk," Hunter said taking over Zach's body.

"What the he-!" Coco yelled before Hunter put his hand over her mouth.

"My name is hunter, and I am the other soul that lives in Zach's body. For why I wished to speak with you, I wanted to know your intentions of acting so provocatively towards Zach," Hunter said bluntly.

"Well I love him," Coco said earnestly.

'What?!' Zach thought surprised.

"E-excuse me?" Hunter said equally surprised.

"He's just so handsome and the fact that he's a faunus is very interesting," Coco said.

"If you mean those words I will not contest. But if you break his heart, I. WILL. END. YOU," Hunter said in a dark tone.

"O-o-okay," Coco stuttered.

"One last thing. Zach feels the same about you but he has trouble showing it," Hunter said immediately giving Zach control once more.

"Dammit Hunter," Zach cursed as Coco looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is that true?" Coco said quietly with pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah," Zach said looking away with a mad blush.

"Then I want to try something," Coco said getting closer.

"Wha-" Zach tried to say before Coco kissed him. Zach attempted to pull away but Coco was way stronger than she looked. He just accepted his fate and kissed back. Zack pushed her so her back was against the wall and Coco wrapped her arms around Zach's neck. As the need for air rose, the two reluctantly separated.

"Wow," Coco panted.

"Yeah," Zach agreed.

"So you really love me too?" She asked.

"Yes," Zach assured her. Coco smiled and they went back into the dorm room.


	5. Vol: 1 Ch: 5 Past Scars

**I'm going to try something. I'm going to reply to reviews that I deem necessary to address. So let's begin.**

 **First To Tyson113: I thank you for your positive reviews and I know that the romance seems rushed but Zach's character is one that is slow to trust. Even though he is beginning to open himself to others, he doesn't fully trust them yet. However, He is craving a loving relationship that he has been devoid of for so long. Especially in his past, where he was bullied mentally and physically** **. I am planning to go more in depth about his backstory soon. As for Coco, as of now she is attracted to Zach purely from a physical standpoint. This attraction will nurture with time and grow to be more than this in the future. Thank you for your review!**

 **Second to ZeloxMidnight: Again I thank you for the positive review and like I said before Zach has a character that is desperate for love because his past was devoid of it. Thank you for your review!**

 **that is all so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I don't like you. No one likes you. How could anyone bear to look at something as horrific as you," She said, her light orange eyes piercing his soul.

"Then why are you doing this?" He asked, betrayal retching his very being.

"Because it's funny to see your face like this. So Pathetic," She said flipping her hair as she walked away.

 **"Well I'm going to change that," A dark voice said as his eyes turned to a blood red.**

"What?!" She turned around to see a dark aura emanating from him.

 **"You made a grave mistake double-crossing my host," The dark voice said elongating his claws.**

"What are you?!" she said backing away in fear.

 **"A king of a kingdom that is long since it has been destroyed, but now for mistakes I greatly regret, I share the body with this child. I may not exactly prefer this, but I can no longer stand by while you all torture him like this. YOU WILL PAY!" The dark voice said lunging to attack her.**

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" she screamed terrified.

Zach snapped awake, breathing heavily. He touched his forehead finding a cold sweat. He looked at his surroundings to find that he was in his dorm room. Zach got out of bed and looked out the window.

"Why can't I forget that day," Zach said quietly.

 **'I do not know. Maybe a warning?' Hunter asked.**

"to not trust or a warning of the future?," Zach pondered.

 **'We may never know,' Hunter added.**

"What did you mean by king?" Zach asked.

 **'What do you mean?' Hunter replied.**

"I my dream, you said you were a king of a destroyed kingdom," Zach said.

 **'It is of no consequence to you boy,' Hunter said defensively.**

"Zach, is that you?" Zach turned his head to see Coco rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you. I just had a nightmare," Zach said going back to his bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Coco asked.

"No, it kinda personal," Zach said.

"You can lie down with me if you want," Coco offered.

"Thank you for the offer but I prefer to sleep on my own," Zach replied.

"Okay," Coco said, slightly disheartened by this.

"I'm sorry it's just…," Zach paused.

"Just what?" Coco asked.

"Nothing," Zach said laying down in his bed.

 ** _The next day-Professor Oobleck's class_**

"This led to the Faunus rights revolution or more popularly known as the Faunus war. Humankind was very very adamant about transporting the Faunus population to the Island of Menagerie," Professor Oobleck said zooming around the room.

'How can a human be that quick?' Zach thought. Struggling to follow the professor's movements

"Now this may be in the past but I want to remind you that these are relatively recent events. Why the effects of the uprising can still be seen to this day. Now, have any of you ever been discriminated against for your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked. Zach reluctantly raised his hand. He looked around to see that Velvet was the only other one.

"Figures," Zach said.

"Terrible, absolutely terrible. Remember students it is exactly this behavior that led to the uprising in the first place. This breeds violence. Now can any of you tell me what what most theorists believe to be the turning point in the 3rd year of the war?" Oobleck asked.

"The Battle of Fort Castle," Fox answered.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoom in the battle?" Oobleck followed.

"Many Faunus, myself included, have nearly perfect vision in the dark," Zach answered.

"General Lagoom was inexperienced and therefore, when he attempted to ambush the Faunus in their sleep, his overwhelmingly army was outmatched by the Faunus' skills and abilities. This ultimately ended in his capture," Coco added.

"Perfect! And that seems like a perfect end point for today. I expect you all read cover the readings that I have assigned you, and have a good day," Oobleck said. Team CVFY walked out together and had nothing left to do.

"Nice job following me up with that explanation Coco," Zach commended.

"I'm not just a pretty face," Coco said kissing his cheek.

"Not in public Coco," Zach said.

"You two make a pretty good pair," Fox said.

"Yeah, it's so cute," Velvet added.

"Hey Fox. Completely off topic, but how can you see us? I thought you were blind," Zach asked.

"Well, I may not be able to see like you guys do, but my semblance lets me see aura," Fox informed.

"Then how do you see Grimm? They don't have an aura," Yatsuhashi asked.

"They make enough noise that I can track them by sound alone," Fox said.

"That's pretty badass Fox," Zach said.

"You're pretty badass too my friend," Fox said playfully slapping Zach on the back. Little did he know that this would trigger something that Zack had no control over. Zach grabbed Fox's arm and threw Fox over his shoulder.

"Zach what the hell?" Yatsuhashi said stepping away from Zach.

"No," Zach said falling to his knees. Tears streaming down his face. The dark aura returned as Zach's body wiped away the tears.

 **"Sorry for that. I guess he's still not ready," Hunter said standing up.**

"Hunter is that you?" Coco asked.

 **"It would be a problem if it wasn't me. Hello Fox, Velvet, and … Yatsuhashi right? I'm Hunter, I share Zach's body with him," Hunter said.**

"This is insane. How can we trust you?" Yatsuhashi questioned.

 **"You can't, and I don't blame you. For all you know I could be a Grimm that took over his body," Hunter said showing is blood red eyes.**

"What happened?" Velvet asked.

 **"Geez you guys are full of questions. To answer your question, it looks like whatever you did triggers some sort of response," Hunter answered looking at Fox.**

"Me!?" Fox exclaimed.

 **"Scars take long to heal, Fox," Hunter said as the aura faded.**

"What happened?" Zach asked rubbing his head.

"Hunter came out after you panicked," Coco said.

"In front of everyone?" Zach asked.

"Yeah Zach. Sorry," Fox apologized.

"Don't worry, I just need some time alone," Zach said.

"I know the place!" Coco said grabbing Zach's hand and led him towards the dormitory.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts: Man that cliffhanger. I hate how the software works when I need to select something. This might be a good time to tell you all that I do this on my tablet. I will keep trying to get better and try to use ways to differentiate Hunter from the rest of the characters. Between the next two chapters, I want to put in a segment of the story that will be farther in the storyline as a little sneak peek of what to look forward to. Lastly, the people have decided to have all of The Spider in one story. (There were only two votes and they were both for one story).**

 **See you all next time!**

 **gators out!**


	6. Vol: 1 Ch: 6 Glimpse into the future

**Okay here's the next chapter for y'all. Their weren't any new reviews so we're gonna skip that segment. There's going to be some info at the bottom so see you guys and gals at the bottom of the page.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Later that day-Dormitory Roof**

Coco pushed open the door. Revealing an wide rooftop that led to a long drop. Coco held Zach's hand and led him to the center of the open space.

"Why did you take me here?" Zach asked.

"I just wanted to show this place. Rarely anyone comes up here so if you want to speak to me privately, we can talk here," Coco said.

"Okay," Zach said. The two just stood there looking at each other for a moment.

 **'I don't think we should tell her,' Hunter said in Zach's thoughts.**

'I want to try,' Zach thought.

"Probably a bad time to ask this, but what did Hunter mean earlier by your not ready?" Coco asked.

"He was referencing my past. Something I've been trying to forget," Zach said walking to a wall and sitting against it. Coco walked over and sat next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Coco offered.

"Sure. I think I can trust you," Zach said.

"Don't worry I'm here for you," Coco leaned her head against Zach's shoulder.

"All my life I've been discriminated for being a faunus. I only went to Signal and now Beacon so I would know how to defend myself when I left Vale. When I was at Signal it only got worse. I want tortured mentally and physically almost everyday. There was a girl that I meant at Signal though. She was kind and seemed to be someone I could open myself up to but it turned out that I could not trust her either. That was when my semblance was unleashed. Paralysis," Zach said. Coco noticed tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was a painful thing to remember," Coco said.

"I think I can trust you so it's okay," Zach said.

'If you break his heart. I WILL END YOU,' Coco remembered what hunter had said to her.

"I think that's good for now," Zach said standing up.

"Are you sure? We could stay for a little bit longer if you want," Coco said.

"We better not. We don't to worry the others," Zach said standing. Coco nodded while Zach helped her up.

 **Nighttime-Team CFVY dorm room**

After Zach finished the mountain of homework that was assigned to him, he looked over to a sleeping Coco and sighed.

 **'I'm still not sure she's the one,' Hunter said.**

"I hope she is. I already told her everything," Zach said.

 **'Well I hope your right. I was telling the truth when I said I would kill her,' Hunter said.**

"We'll cross to that bridge when we have to, but now is the time for sleep," Zach said lying down in his bed.

"Welcome everyone to the Vital festival finals!" Professor Port yelled. The crowd cheered with near endless excitement. All of the finalists were lined up including Pyrrha, Yang, Penny, and Zach.

 **'Pyrrha looks troubled,' Hunter said.**

'She just accepted to having a target on her head. I'd be the same way,' Zach thought.

"Barty! Care to explain the rules?" Professor Port asked.

"It's quite simple actually. Instead of a bracket system, every match will be randomly calculated immediately before the match takes place!" Professor Oobleck said.

"Just like a good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Professor Port added.

"Ah, yes yes. Now let's see who our first match will be!" Professor Oobleck exclaimed. Everyone looked at the screen to see who will participate in the first match. The first that was selected was Polly Cream, and then then next was Zach Acarin. Polly was a small girl that had black hair in two pigtails and a black Lolita dress.

"Can all other combatants please leave the stage!" Professor Port asked.

After the others had left the arena, the stage retracted and the lights focused on the smaller arena leftover.

"Little up close and personal don't ya think?" Zach asked and got no response. Only a smirk.

 **'Something doesn't feel right. Let me take over," Hunter said.**

'I agree. Here ya go,' Zach said as Hunter's dark aura consumed Zach's body. Hunter opened his eyes to see that she had changed her form. Her hair was now down and she had pink on the right side of her head and dark brown on the left side of her head. Her clothes had changed as well. She now wore a white jacket that exposed her hips and brown pants. She also seemed to be using an umbrella as a weapon.

'She placed an illusion on herself?!' Zach thought.

 **'I told you something was off,' Hunter thought.**

"Looks like Zach brought out his dark aura!" Professor Port pointed out.

"Yes yes! This aura grants Zach increased strength, speed, and the ability to see through illusions,"

'Oum dammit,' Zach thought.

 **"Thanks for letting the secret out!" Hunter yelled at them.** He shook his head as he was kicked in the chest.

 **'Fiesty one,' Hunter thought.** Now was not the time to mess around. He materialized Grimm's Blood and stretched out his limbs. Hunter charged the girl and went to slash at her with Grimm's Blood. She side-stepped out of the way. He tried to use his magnum to fire at her torso. The girl shattered into glass. Zach's eyes opened wide as he got kicked in the back of the head.

'She's smart and agile. This will be tough,' Zach thought.

 **'No doubt. I think I have an idea,' Hunter thought standing back up.**

He charged her much like last time raising His blade over his head to slash down. As he predicted she stepped backwards and he used all of his spider limbs to hit her with as much force as possible sending her flying backward. As she stood up Hunter saw her aura flicker.

'She has a weak aura!' Zach pointed out.

 **'But can we exploit that?' Hunter asked.**

The girl ran at Hunter and went to kick him. Hunter was able to dodge out of the way but she was able to disarm him. Then she kicked Grimm's Blood out of the arena. Hunter clenched his fists and got ready for hand to hand. He had little time to prepare as the girl attacked him once more. Hunter punched at her as a counterattack but she dodged and grabbed his arm. Having done this the girl was able to twist his arm, climb onto Hunter's shoulders, and sent him flying into the sky. When Hunter hit the ground his own aura flickered.

 **'This isn't going well,' Hunter thought.**

'Charge at her!' Zach thought to Hunter.

 **'What? that's insane!' Hunter thought back.**

'Just do it!' Zach thought.

Hunter shook his head and charged back getting ready to punch her. Like last time he faked the punch and went to attack her with his spider legs. Unlike last time, however, when he attacked, the girl shattered into glass.

*BANG*

Hunter turned around to see Zach with a white aura around him. The girl fell to the ground, her aura fading.

 **"What was that?" Hunter asked.**

"Gravity dust mixed with Wind dust. I call it the Force Round," Zach said holding his magnum.

"Wait? Is that?" Professor Port asked. Hunter looked around and saw Atlas Soldiers surrounding the girl.

 **"Looks like her illusion faded with her aura," Hunter said.**

"Yeah," Zach replied.

"Neapolitan! Put your hands where I can see them! You have the right to remain silent!" one of the soldiers.

"She's not gonna say much man. She's a mute," another said.

Hunter faded and Zach's white aura went away. Zach walked out of the arena to be greeted by his team. Coco ran up and jumped into his arms. Zach took Coco and kissed her. Coco was very surprised at Zach's forwardness, but nevertheless accepted it. She began to moan as Zach deepened the kiss.

"Save that for later," Fox said. Zach broke the kiss, leaving Coco there stunned.

"That was a tough fight," Zach said.

"It must have been. Even Hunter was having trouble," Velvet added.

"Yeah," Zach agreed

Zach opened his eyes and noticed that his left arm was pushed down by something under the covers. He pulled the covers down to reveal Coco and his left hand caressing her cheek. Coco's eyes fluttered open and she got up holding Zach hand to her cheek. This was one of the few times Zach got to see Coco without her glasses or her beret. They stared into each other's eyes. Coco's face became flushed with how close they were. Zach just simply gazed into her beautiful dark brown orbs. Zach put his hands down and they rested on her waist. Coco began to put her arms around his neck. Zach looked to his teammates and saw they were still asleep. Coco turned his head to her, leaving her hand on his chin. Unlike most times they kissed(all but their first) Zach leaned in to kiss Coco. Not to be outdone, Coco met him halfway. This kiss was different from the others. It wasn't just to kiss, it was filled with sincerity and love. Zach's spider legs on his back ripped his shirt and pulled Coco closer. Yatsuhashi opened the door to see this display. He was both shocked and angry.

"Geez you two. Just because we don't have classes today doesn't mean you two can do this with the others in the room!" Yatsuhashi berated but tried to keep his voice down. Now more aware with the situation, Zach and Coco broke the kiss and quickly separated.

"aaaaaaaah," Velvet yawned as she woke up. Fox did the same shortly after.

"What's with all of the commotion?" Fox asked.

"Those two were playing tonsil grifball while you two were asleep. Good thing I walked in or they might have gone further. Anyway I have things to take care of in Vale. You probably won't see me until nighttime," Yatsuhashi grabbed his scroll, "See ya," he said walking out the door.

"That sounds like a good idea, going to Vale," Velvet said.

"Yeah, wanna join us?" Fox said to Zach and Coco.

"Sure," Coco said and Zach nodded.

 **'Smooth move kid,' Hunter said.**

'Shut up. I wasn't thinking straight,' Zach said.

 **'Sure you weren't,' Hunter teased.**

* * *

 **Hey again everyone! Told ya there was going to be something down here. So yeah I tried to add to Zach's character a bit and that dream in the middle was a sneak peek at what come in the future. I actually had another scene that I want to put into the dream. It was going to be the far future. It would've set at beacon after canon. That's all I'm going to say because we're entering spoiler territory.**

 **See you guys and gals in the next one!**

 **-Gators**


	7. Vol: 1 Ch: 7 Trip to Vale

**No new reviews so let's get right into the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After the group got ready, they made the trip to Vale. It was very noisy, lots of people were getting ready to leave for the Vytal festival. In some of the windows there were televisions showing news shows or a commercial. One thing that caught Zach's eye was a bright and flashy commercial for a cereal brand named 'Pumpkin Pete' that had a girl with red hair and bronze armor. The girl wasn't just in the cereal commercial, her face was almost everywhere. On storefronts, signs, and posters.

"Hey Fox, who's that?" Zach said pointing at a poster.

"You don't know Pyrrha?!" Coco yelled in astonishment.

"What's a Pyrrha?" Zach said still very confused.

"That's Pyrrha. She's a very popular fighter that's undefeated in one-on-one combat. She's especially big in Vale because she said she was going to go to Beacon next year," Fox said.

"How do you know all this?" Zach questioned.

"I've seen a couple of her fights. She's really impressive," Fox said. Zach looked over at Coco and she was very jittery.

"What's wrong Coco?" Zach asked.

"I wanna get a dress for the dance before we leave for Atlas," Coco said.

"Okay let's go," Zach said.

"Coco wants it to be a surprise so you can't come," Velvet informed him.

"Okay," Zach said slightly disappointed.

"Make sure to keep in contact with us via scroll got it. Also tell us when you want to go back to Beacon," Fox said.

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves," Coco said confidently. And like that the group split. As Zach and Fox walked away, Zach heard whispers from some people nearby.

"What is that thing,"

"That's too disgusting even for a faunus,"

"What woman would love that thing,"

Their words put Zach on edge. Fox was caught by surprise when he saw that Zach's eyes turned red.

"Zach are you okay." Fox asked.

"I'd rather not stay here," Zach said is a low tone.

"Let's go to the harbor, there usually aren't as many people there as their are in the city center," Fox informed him.

"Yeah," Zach agreed. The two made their way towards the harbor and looked at the ships come into port.

"Why did Coco need a dress?" Zach asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked back.

"The school provides the students with suits and dresses for the dance," Zach said.

"Coco said that the dresses the school provides are too bland. You need to pay more attention to her. What if she told you something important while you weren't listening and you didn't hear her?" Fox asked.

"I guess I'd be screwed then," Zach chuckled.

"What's your opinion of the White Fang?" Fox asked.

"Well this is kind of a weird question directed towards a faunus," Zack said.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious," Fox apologized.

"It's fine. I'm messing with you," Zach said.

"Not funny man," Fox said.

"Well since you were such a good sport, I'll tell you. I really hate the White Fang. They paint all that don't think like they do as threats. They kill indiscriminately and that disgusts me. Even other Faunus aren't safe from their wrath. To be honest, I don't trust you humans either. I have suffered too many hardships from your kind for that to be possible. I took me awhile to accept my love for Coco because of something a human girl did to me at Signal," Zach said.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"I don't really like telling people," Zach answered.

"It's okay. If it's like that, I don't need to know," Fox said.

"Since I told you something, you tell me something. What happened with your eyes?" Zach asked.

"As a boy my village was attacked by Grimm and a Beowulf cut me across my it wasn't for my semblance, I wouldn't be able to see," Fox said. Zach felt a buzz in his pocket and it was Coco.

"Yeah," Zach answered.

"Me and Velvet are ready. Can you come quickly? Some guys are staring at us," Coco informed him.

"We're on our way," Zach said ending the call.

"We going?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, and they're getting some stares so we need to hurry," Zach said. Fox nodded his head and they began running to the boutique.

Line Break

As Zach and Fox got to the boutique, They saw the girls with their backs against a wall with a group of guys surrounding them.

"Come on girly, just a kiss," One of them said, their hand on Coco's chin. Zach walked up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

"Back the fuck off," Zach commanded, facing the man. Though the man was taller than him, he didn't care.

"What? Is that your girl?" The man asked with a smirk.

"Yeah that is my girl," Zach replied putting emphasis on those last two words.

'He called me his girl,' Coco thought blushing.

"I wouldn't trust her, girls with a body like hers usually spread their legs for anyone," The man said. A crowd began to form around them.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Zach asked angrily pulling out his magnum and putting it to the man's chin.

"I said she was a slut," The man answered thinking Zach was bluffing. Zach pulled the trigger and fired. The man stumbled back terrified.

"You're lucky that was a blank. Can't promise the next one isn't," Zach said pointing it at the man.

"Let's get out of here!" The man yelled running. His whole group ran behind him.

"My Hero!" Coco said putting her arms around Zach hugging him. Velvet readied her camera.

*snap*

"Me and you both know you could have handled them," Zach said knowing full well that she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"But this is more romantic," Coco said.

"Whatever," Zach said shaking his head.

"Thank you! Those men have been harassing my customers for weeks. What can I do to repay you?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Don't worry, I was just protecting what's mine," Zach told the shopkeeper. Coco's blush began to deepen.

"I think it would be best if we went back to Beacon," Fox said.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late," Velvet said looking at the sky.

"Okay let's go," Zach said.

"Zach, nice job using a blank as a scare tactic," Fox commended.

"I didn't know it was a blank," Zach informed them.

"What?!" the others yelled.

* * *

 **I really hate my internet. This is the third time I have to write this afterwords part but nevertheless, I want to that you guys and gals for 2000+ views! I did not think anything I created would get this much attention. I honestly had a hard time getting the courage to write between chapters 1 and 2. I wish I could thank all you guys and gals individually for this but that would be kinda creepy of me to do. Before I end this, I want to make a promise to you all. For those that want action, there will be action. For those who want romance, I've been trying my hardest to give you romance. For those who want character development, there will be character development. And for those who want lemons(I know you're out there), there will be lemons.**

 **See you guys and gals in the next one.**

 **-Gators out!**


	8. Vol: 1 Ch:8 A Wanting to Forget

**Okay, there are 3 new reviews from the last chapter**

 **-to ZeloxMidnight: Its good to see that your back. I don't care if you don't read my fanfiction because you have to deal with stuff IRL. I actually prefer it if you do. Thank you for your continued support and I hope to hear from you in the future!**

 **-to Vixi VXII: Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I don't think that I will be in much conflict with I'mjusttryingtofindmyway because our stories are both named The Spider. I had no idea his/her story existed until you brought it to my attention. So no harm, no foul I guess.**

 **-to guest(A/N: literally someone without an account): I explained this in a previous chapter that Fox uses his aura(that I gave him because the RWBY wiki didn't give him one) to see other people's aura and that he could track Grimm with his other senses.**

* * *

When the group returned to Beacon, they were greeted by Professor Glynda.

"Good evening students," Glynda said.

"Good evening Professor," they all said back.

"Professor Ozpin needs to speak with Mr. Acarin. The rest of you can return to your dorm," Glynda instructed.

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

"See you guys later," Zach said. Glynda led Zach to the elevator that went to Ozpin's office.

"Mr. Acarin, Next time you and your team go to Vale, please return sooner than you did today. You almost broke curfew," Glynda said stepping into the elevator.

"Yes Professor," Zach said. The doors of the elevator opened.

"-sure about this?" A man with spiky black hair said standing in front of Ozpin.

"Yes Qrow, I'm sure," Ozpin said sitting at his desk.

"Sorry for the interruption. I have Mr. Acarin like you asked," Glynda said.

"Oh, it's you," The man said after he turned around.

"Professor Qrow?!" Zach exclaimed.

"I see you two are already acquainted," Ozpin said.

"Yeah, Professor Qrow was one of my teachers at Signal," Zach said.

"Before you went awol. I never liked the way they treated you but there was no reason to do the things you did," Qrow said.

" **There was no other option left,"** Hunter said appearing next to Zach.

"Woah! Since when could you do that?" Zach asked.

" **Since that dream you had last night,"** Hunter answered.

"What do you mean by no other option?" Qrow asked.

" **They were all mentally torturing him, physically injuring him. Additionally, if I didn't step in, he would have unleashed his silver eyes upon them,"** Hunter told the professor.

"And we wouldn't want that happening now, would we?" Ozpin asked hypothetically.

"Your right, that would be worse," Qrow said.

"What does this have to do with my eyes?" Zach asked

"Mr. Acarin, would you please take a seat?" Ozpin asked. Zach nodded and sat down in front of Ozpin.

"Why did you call me here in the first place?" Zach asked this time.

"Do you remember what I said about your eyes when I first saw them all?" Ozpin asked back.

"You said they were extraordinary," Zach recalled.

"Do you know why that is so extraordinary?" Ozpin asked.

"No," Zach answered.

"People with silver eyes are destined to be great warriors. They are also very rare, with only a few every generation. These people have immense amounts of power, skill, and potential," Ozpin told the boy.

"So you think I'm one of these great warriors?" Zach asked.

"Well the eyes kind of give it away," Qrow said.

"But I didn't even want to be a Huntsman. It was only recently that I actually wanted to protect something," Zach said.

"Someone more like it," Qrow said.

"That aside. What is your favorite fairytale?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't really know any. I didn't have the time to learn them when I was younger," Zach said.

"My favorite is one about the seasons," Ozpin said.

"Which one is that?" Zach asked.

"A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understood his reclusive nature, and urges him to use his time and solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at what he has and be thankful. In return for this kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They gracious accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. These are the four maidens," Ozpin told Zach.

"What does this have to do with me?" Zach said.

"That story has been around for generations. What if I told you it was true?" Ozpin asked.

"I would call you crazy," Zach said.

" **He's not lying Zach,"** Hunter said.

"So are these powers like semblance then?" Zach inquired.

"More like magic," Ozpin said.

"That's impossible. Why are you telling me this?" Zach asked in disbelief.

"Don't be alarmed, we are still the same teachers and headmasters you met when you arrived at beacon," Glynda said.

"But we also have a side job," Qrow said.

"Which is?" Zach asked.

"Protecting our world," Ozpin answered.

"And also the maidens," Qrow added.

"Where are the maidens?" Zach asked.

"To our knowledge the winter and summer maidens are safe. Spring is missing and fall…" Ozpin said standing up.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"Follow me," Ozpin said walking towards the elevator. The elevator ride down was fairly quiet. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal a massive chamber.

"Where are we?" Zach said looking around.

"This is the vault," Ozpin said.

" **Where is the fall maiden, Ozpin?"** Hunter asked appearing next to Zach. Ozpin pointed with his cane at a large machine at the end of the corridor.

"She was attacked and had some of her powers drained. She is in a critical condition," Ozpin replied.

" **That shouldn't be possible,"** Hunter said in disbelief.

"We fear that if she dies, the rest of her power will seek out the other half. We are currently searching for a new candidate for fall maiden," Ozpin said.

"What's her name?" Zach said.

"That is besides the point," Glynda said.

"What… her… NAME?!" Zach shouted. His eyes began to glow.

"Please calm down Mr. Acarin," Glynda said.

"Her name is Amber," Qrow said.

"Qrow-" Glynda was cut off by Ozpin.

"He has the right to know her name. He should know the name of someone he's risking his life to protect. Now, will you join us?" Ozpin asked.

"I will," Zach said nodding.

 **Line Break**

Zach returned to the team CFVY dorm room about an hour after the sun had set. Hunter appeared next to the window.

" **You can go sleep, I need to think about some things,"** Hunter said looking out that same window.

"Okay, you better be back in my head by morning," Zach said.

" **Don't worry I don't think I can go that far without you anyway,"** Hunter briefly smiled.

" **Why can't I forget,"** Hunter said looking at the night sky. He crossed his arms. Hunter closed his eyes and sighed.

 **Line Break**

Hunter opened his eyes and saw a different world. He looked around and saw that everything was different. He was no longer in the team CFVY dorm room. He felt the bed underneath him and it was incredibly comfortable. A cold wind blew from the open window.

"Where am I?" Hunter asked out loud.

"Finally awake my king?" A feminine voice said. Hunter turned his head and his eyes widened. He saw a woman with golden hair and purple eyes. Her curvy body fitting snugly into her dress.

"Elaine," He muttered.

"Who else?" the woman said walking toward him.

"I saw you die," He said standing up.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare," Elaine said hugging him into her voluptuous chest.

"Yeah, a nightmare," Hunter looked down.

"Maybe this will help," Elaine said kissing him. It was strange, he knew this was a dream but it felt right. Hunter pulled back for air.

"Thank you, my Queen," he said.

"Now get dressed, your sister wanted to speak to you about something later. Some new creation of hers," Elaine informed him.

"Okay," Hunter said giving Elaine a peck on the lips. Hunter got dressed and made his way to the throne room. As he made walked to the throne room he ran into his royal adviser Ozpin.

"Good morning, my king," Ozpin greeted.

"Morning Oz. Is there anything new that I should know about today?" Hunter asked.

"The war with the Sylvians is going in better than we initially guessed, but our armies are being slowed by the winter snow. I fear they may have to deal with a counteroffensive soon," Ozpin Informed him.

"Tell the generals to fortify their positions or the winter and wait till next spring to resume the campaign and send them reinforcements," Hunter said.

"Yes, my king," Ozpin said. Hunter soon arrived in the throne room and sat down next to Elaine.

"Sire! A messenger from Sylvia is requesting an audience with you," A knight informed the king.

"Send in the messenger," Hunter told the knight.

"At once, my lord," the knight said.

"Aren't we at war with the Sylvians?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, my Queen, But if they want to negotiate their surrender, I'm all ears," Hunter said. The messenger was brought by two knights flanking him on both sides.

"What do you want Sylvian?" Hunter asked.

"Oh great king Hunter, I come on behalf of my people. My people cannot win against your armies. We surrender, please spare us!," the messenger pleaded dripping to his knees.

"Do not worry, I don't wish to conquer your people. All I require is a yearly tribute and your men serve in my armies," Hunter told the quivering messenger.

"T-t-thank you, oh great king!" The messenger said putting his head near the floor.

"Now go back to your leaders, I wish to speak to them personally about these terms," Hunter said.

"Of course great king!" The messenger stood up, genuflected to Hunter, and quickly exited the building.

"Is that all?" Elaine asked.

"We don't want to brew resentment among our conquered populations, my queen," Hunter replied.

"Brother!" A voice yelled from the entrance of the throne room. Two servants pushed something forward that was covered by a tarp.

"Hello Salem. I heard that you wanted to show me something?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes, my newest creation," Salem replied.

"What is it?" Elaine asked.

"Behold, my latest creation and the newest instrument of our dominance of the continent. The Grimm!" Salem pulled away the tarp to reveal a caged beast. It had black fur and black almost bone-like armor on its face and all over its body.

 **Line Break**

Hunters eyes snapped open. His arms still crossed.

" **Why did I tell her to make more?"** Hunter asked. A lone tear slowly made its way down his face. How long has it been? Hundreds, no, thousands of years. He sighed once more looking at the night sky.

"Who's is that?" Coco asked. He must've woke her up.

" **It's Hunter. Don't worry I was just thinking. I'll go to sleep now,"** Hunter told the young woman.

"Okay," Coco said falling back to sleep. It was not long after that Hunter dissipated his physical form and returned to Zach's mind.

* * *

 **Okay I'd like to say it one last time. I REALLY FUCKING HATE SPRINT AND THEIR ASS SERVICE. I live in a small town and my school's WiFi has this site blocked so I have to use my glitchy ass sprint data. It took me 5-10 minutes to copy, paste, and submit this chapter from my google docs app. Nevertheless, back to other things I hate about the public school system, I took a very large standardized test over reading and writing that took me two and a half hours to complete. The only problem with that is, I had to wait the two and a half more hours because fuck knows why. Other than that I'm surprised that I finished this chapter in as short a time as I did. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter I've posted. Well time's running out for my off period so I need to hurry.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-gators**


	9. Vol:1 Ch: 9 Nightmares

**The wait is finally over! Here is the next chapter, but before we delve into Zach's POV, some reviews.**

 **to some random guest(I don't even know why I'm responding to this): I'm sorry I offended you with my creativity. I didn't know all spiders in anything ever have to be related to Spider-Man. I don't want to give him spider senses because that ability seems overpowered. Nor do I want to give him "barbs/hair" So he can crawl onto walls like Spider-Man. I would continue to rant but I have more important things to do. You can go read that Spider-Man story named the spider that is completely different.**

 **To ZeloxMidnight: Here is the next chapter as promised.**

* * *

Today was the day they left for atlas. Team CFVY got all of their luggage together and made their way to the docks, but before they left Beacon, Ozpin pulled Zach to the side.

"I'll catch up with you guys on the ship!" Zach yelled waving at them.

"See ya there!" Fox shouted waving back. Coco had been oddly silent all morning. Zach walked with Ozpin until they were out of earshot.

"What do you need Professor?" Zach asked.

"After you've settled in at Atlas, I want you to meet up with Qrow. He will introduce you to our contact in Atlas," Ozpin said.

"Okay," Zach nodded.

"I also wanted to speak with you about your relationship with your teammates, specifically Ms. Adel," Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"You two seem rather close, don't you think?" Ozpin inquired.

"Why are you asking this?" Zach asked back.

"Perhaps you love her? You almost killed a man in Vale for merely insulting her. Or at least you could've. You keep 3 rounds in your magnum when you're walking around, A 50/50 chance," Ozpin said.

"What does this have to do with anything?!" Zach yelled. Ozpin looked him straight in the eye.

"Love, though able to inspire great things, is extremely dangerous. I'm sure Hunter can tell you of that," Ozpin said.

"Note taken. Can I leave now? I have a ship to catch," Zach said.

"Yes, you may leave," Ozpin told him.

"Thank you," Zach said walking away and got onto next ride the Vale.

* * *

Zach ran through Vale and was able to catch up with the rest of team CFVY at the docks.

"Hey guys, wait up!" He shouted over the railing. He jumped over the railing and ran towards them. As he caught up with them, Yatsuhashi spoke up,

"Why did Ozpin call you aside?" He asked.

"He wanted to wish us good luck," Zach said with a smirk.

"Come on you two the ship's about to leave!" Coco yelled.

"On our way!" Zack yelled back hitting Yatsuhashi on the back before running to the others.

"How long is it going to take to get us to Atlas?" Velvet asked.

"Probably a 2-3 day trip," Fox said.

"Where will we stay?" Coco asked.

"There are room numbers on our tickets," Zach said looking at his ticket.

"Looks like I'm sleeping alone," Yatsuhashi said walking off.

"Yeah, me and Velvet have the same room," Fox said comparing Velvet's ticket to his own. Zach went to inspect his ticket again but it was gone.

"We're in the same room too!" Coco said excited.

"See you guys," Fox said walking off with Velvet.

"Let's go Coco," Zach said.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're taking a luxury cruise ship to Atlas," Coco said laying in her bed.

"Might be a tactic to weaken us before the tournament," Zach predicted.

"Why are you always so serious? Loosen up for once," Coco said sitting up. Zach took off his shirt and began stretching his spider-like appendages.

"That feels much better," Zach said groaning.

"Does your uniform hurt you?" Coco asked.

"No, its just uncomfortable because I haven't stretched these out in a while," Zach said.

"Hey Zach," Coco said.

"What?" Zach asked turning around.

"While we're alone, wanna make out?" Coco asked giving him a sultry look.

"Seriously?" Zach said.

"I'm bored and no one else is here," Coco said.

"That hardly qualifies as a reason," Zach yawned.

"Tired?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, Hunter was up late last night," Zach answered.

" **Don't blame this on me child," Hunter said appearing in between the two.**

"Why were you up that late Hunter? You woke me up near midnight," Coco said.

" **I was reminiscing about times before this, and I must've lost track of time," Hunter said.**

"What do you mean? Before what?" Zach asked.

" **Before Grimm, before the kingdoms, before Huntsmen and Huntresses, and before…"** Hunter paused, " **before I lost everything,"** Hunter looked out their window. He looked into the clear blue sky that laid before him. The ocean shone a deep blue as the waves beat against the ship's hull. He sighed, " **I wish to forget, but I am cursed to remember those last days,"**

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Zach apologized.

" **No, I don't regret my past. My past was full with despair and grief, but it was also filled with the greatest of beauties and the most pleasurable of ecstasies,"** Hunter told the two.

"Did you have a family?" Coco asked. Hunter smiled

" **Yes," Hunter said.**

"Did you have a wife?" Coco asked once more.

" **When I was around 16 years old, I often toured the kingdom that I would one day inherit. I found my love on one of these tours. It was a rainy evening and I was riding in a carriage. She was in an alley protecting her sister from thugs that were trying to rob them. I left my carriage and used my semblance to save them. I brought her and her sister to my castle and it wasn't much later when we fell in love. She was my queen, my life, my love, my Elaine," Hunter ended. His eyes began to track a crow flying past the ship.**

"So yes?" Zach asked. Coco punched him in the arm.

"Don't be rude Zach," she scolded.

"Sorry Hunter," Zach apologized once more as he rubbed where Coco punched him.

" **Don't worry child, you will learn eventually," Hunter said looking at Coco.**

"What do you mean by that?" Zach asked, but Hunter disappeared before he could get an answer.

" _ **Don't take what you have for granted, child,"**_ Hunter said in Zach's mind.

* * *

Hunter appeared on the top of the ship, out of a normal person's sight. The crow from earlier flew behind a smokestack and Qrow walked out the other side.

"How did you know it was me?" Qrow asked.

" **I know Ozpin's magic when I see it," Hunter said.**

"Then you know about Salem?" Qrow asked again.

" **I'm guessing he didn't tell you that she's my sister, of course I know about her,"** Hunter told the man.

"What?" Qrow said surprised with eyes wide and Hunter could sense his muscles tense.

" **I'm also guessing he hasn't told you about Salem being his fiancé either,"** Hunter said. Qrow's eyes widened even more.

"What?!" Qrow yelled this time.

" **Want an explanation?"** Hunter asked.

"It would be appreciated," Qrow replied.

" **I was a king, Ozpin was my best friend and royal advisor, Salem was my sister and created the Grimm while under my supervision, something I greatly regret," Hunter said** **with a Grimm expression (see what I did there).**

"That explains a lot," Qrow said sarcastically.

" **What are we going to do in Atlas?" Hunter asked.**

"I'm going to introduce Zach to our main contact at Atlas, even though I personally couldn't give a damn about him," Qrow said.

" **Who is this contact?" Hunter asked.**

"I can't say, Salem has eyes and ears everywhere,"

" **Okay. See ya at Atlas," Hunter said before disappearing.**

 **Line Break**

Zach opened his eyes and seemed to be in his room in Beacon. He felt a slight warmth on his right arm. He turned his head to see Coco clinging to him with a frightened expression on her face.

'She must be having a nightmare,' He thought. He cupped her face with his hand before woke up from said nightmare.

"Morning Coco," He said softly.

"Good Morning my love," She said before kissing him. Though Zach was surprised, he returned the kiss, closing his eyes as the kissed deepened. The two separated, but when Zach opened his eyes, Coco was gone and his setting had changed. He was now walking through a white corridor.

"Coco!" Zach yelled. As he was looking for her, Zach bumped into a girl with green hair.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention," Zach said.

He turned around and his environment changed again. It was a grassland burned black with fire. He was surrounded by Grimm. Then he looked at his hands to see they were covered in blood. When Zach looked up, he saw a body that was torn in half by one of the Grimm. He walked over to the body and turned it over. The image made him feel sick to his stomach. It was Coco. The Grimm began to kneel before him as he fell to his knees. It was then that he woke up and frantically looked at his surroundings.

"What's wrong Zack?" Zach looked over to see Coco in her pajamas. Standing next to his bed. He hugged Coco and began to cry.

"I saw you die," Zack cried.

"Get off of me you monster," Coco said. Zach released her and saw her. The girl that broke him.

"No one could ever love a monster like you," She said.

* * *

Zack snapped awake again. He looked to where Coco was and saw that she was asleep.

" _No one could ever love a monster like you,"_ Zach heard that sentence over and over again. Zack put his head in his hands and began to cry. How long has it been since he last cried. His heart ached and he felt pain all over his body. Why was he like this? Why did Oum curse him to be this way? To live his life in constant pain and misery. As tears made their marks on his face, he heard Coco rustling in her bed. He still couldn't stop his tears.

"Zach, is that you?" She asked. He didn't want to answer. "why are you crying, did you have a nightmare," Coco got out of her bed and used her scroll as a light source. She walked over to Zach. The closer she got, the more Zach shrunk into his hands.

"P-p-please… L-l-leave m-me alone," Zach said shakily. Coco never expected to hear him like this. She sat down next to him and pulled his hands off of his face. His silver eyes shone from the tears that streamed down his face.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong," She said with a stern tone. Zach lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Silver staring into dark-brown.

"Do you love me like you say you do or are you lying to me?" He asked. Coco was taken aback by his question.

"Of course I love you like a say I do," Coco said earnestly before kissing him. Zach was hesitant to join the kiss, but joined it nonetheless. After they separated, Zach winced as he opened his eyes. When he saw that she was still there, he hugged her.

"I Love You," He said, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too Zach," she said hugging back. She yelped when Zach threw her down to the bed, still hugging her.

"Please, don't leave me," Zach said into her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," She said holding him close.

* * *

 **Okay sorry that this one took so long and I hope the character bios I posted intrigued some of you. Whenever Zach Paralyzes anything, that's Hunter semblance. Have any of you guessed who Elaine is supposed to be yet? I wanna thank y'all for the 3,800 views! This story has also been added to the community of the archive** **for self-inserts and original characters. I also posted the first chapter of my High School DxD fanfic: Would you live for my sake? Thank you guys and gals for the support!**

 **See you guys in the next one!**

 **-gators**

 **P.S: The next chapter will probably be posted in the summer due to parental issues that I'm having at the moment.**


	10. Vol: 1 Ch: 10 Dream of love

**It's been a while since I've done this so I'm gonna make this quick.**

 **there are no recent or relevant reviews that I haven't addressed already. So let's get into the story!**

* * *

Zach woke up with his arms wrapped around Coco's waist. Her derrière pressing against his pelvis. He inhaled her scent and sighed as Zach felt what he thought was happiness. Maybe Coco was the one to melt his heart of stone. He sighs and kissed her scalp. This, in turn, wakes her up.

"Good morning Zach," Coco said before yawning. They share a brief kiss before Coco slipped off to the bathroom. Zach got out of bed and smiled.

"This is a surprising," Hunter said appearing in front of him.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Seeing you like this. In love, smiling, and actually enjoying life. It's good to see you happy," Hunter told him.

"It's almost strange," Zach said staring blankly.

"Indeed," Hunter agreed.

"What should I do," Zach asked.

"About what?" The king asked back.

"About Coco, I love her so much, but I don't know what to do," Zach said.

"It's a little late to ask about that. You two are already in a relationship," Hunter said.

"I know, but we've been together for a while now. I want to take another step," Zach told him.

"Starting to think with your second head ay?" Hunter teased.

"I hate you," Zach said.

"But ya gotta live with me," Hunter said jokingly.

"Hey boys, Whatcha talking about?" Coco asked. Zach and Hunter turned and their eyes bulged. She was leaning against the doorframe and only had a small towel covering her body. A generous amount of cleavage was being shown by the towel and it barely covered her delicious rump.

"Good luck," Hunter said before disappearing. Coco walked towards Zach, her breasts slightly jiggling with every step. Zach was struggling not to stare.

"I couldn't help but hear what you two were talking about," Coco said with a smile. Zach's expression was so amusing.

"H-H-How much did you hear?" Zach stuttered.

"Enough to get me all riled up. I'm imagining things that make me feel so naughty," Coco replied. She crawled onto the bed that separated them and was, to Zach's knowledge, purposefully showing him even more of her breasts.

"Do you want me to leave?" Zach asked once more.

"No, I want you to come here," Coco ordered. Zach nodded and sat down onto the bed.

Coco rolled her eyes and used her strength to pull Zach into a passionate kiss. She leaned back into the soft bedding and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zach was still reeling in surprise and was slow to reciprocate the kiss. When he did, he didn't slack. He seemed to be working on instinct as he ripped open the front of her towel and began to grope the chain gun wielder. Coco moaned in surprise as she let herself get absorbed by the pleasure. Zach took this chance to deepen the kiss. Not long after, however, Zach pulled away and began to tease her neck.

"Yes!" Coco moaned. Zach began to nibble on her neck, but he didn't stop there.

"Your skin is delicious. Can I devour you?" Zach said is a husky voice that made Cocoa shiver with anticipation.

"Please!" Coco practically yelled.

She grabbed the back of Zach's head and pushed it into her bust. Zach used this chance to suck on her succulent breasts. Coco usually hated being dominated by anyone, especially a man. However, with Zach, she wanted him to do things that she wouldn't even think about doing with anyone before meeting him. Coco felt something inside her. Whatever it was, it made her want more. She silently cheered when she felt one of his hands drifted south.

"I'm feeling a bit lost Coco. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Don't make me say it," Coco pled.

"If you want me to keep going, you're going to have to tell me," Zach said. Coco moaned as he began to circle his hand around her most sacred area.

"Zach plea-!" Coco yelled out once more as Zach's fingers briefly touched her labia.

"What was that?" Zach asked her.

"Please! Finger me while you make out with me!" Coco moaned.

"Ask and you shall receive," Zach said.

He plunged his fingers into Coco's wanting hole and began to roughly make out with her. Coco couldn't control herself anymore. The pleasure that Zach was giving her overran her mind. The Chain Gun wielder felt a coil inside of her getting more and more wound up with each poke and prod Zach made. Her moans were music to Zach's ears he then accidentally nudged something with his palm. Coco let out a muffled scream as the coil inside of her had released and she came. Zach broke the kiss and watched as Coco caught her breath. Zach blinked several times before opening his mouth.

"What just happened?" Zach asked the panting young woman.

"You…just made…me cum," Coco said between breaths. She gave him a peck on the lips and rested her head on the pillow. Zach cupped her face with his right hand and looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Zach said before kissing her once more. It wasn't long before they were passionately making out once more. Feeling that she had to return the favor, Coco flipped them over so she was on top.

"Let me do something for you," Coco said before moving down to his pelvis. She pulled down his pajama pants to reveal Zach's eight inch tool.

'Are they all supposed to be this big?' She wondered. A slight amount of drool was going down her chin. She grabbed the erect object and smirked when she saw him shudder. Her hands were so soft.

"Coco," Zach groaned.

"Looks like the big bad spider is getting aroused?" Coco said before licking the tip of Zach's cock. Then a long lick from the hilt to the tip. The taste turned her on even more. Her own hands slid down her own body and began to finger herself. It wasn't long before she took his dick into her mouth.

"Oh!" Zach moaned. His spider legs extended as he leaned back. Coco moaned again as she tasted something coming out of his cock.

'More! By Oum, I need more!' Coco shouted in her mind. Her head was now filled with thoughts of Zach's penis. She picked up the speed and fingered herself faster as well. Zach grabbed her head and forced her to take more if his throbbing erection. It was very surprising that she wasn't gagging but it wasn't unwelcome. A few minutes later Coco was about to cum from the fingering but before she did…

"I'm gonna cum!" Zach yelled before releasing his load into Coco's throat. The feeling of cum flooding into her mouth made Coco had her own orgasm as a result. Zach released his grip on Coco's head and she sat upright. Cum dripped down her chin and onto her bosom. She savored the taste as she licked the cum off of her fingers.

"That was amazing," Coco said.

"Your telling me," Zach smiled.

"I love you," Coco told him.

"I love you too," Zach replied.

"Is it okay if I take a little nap," Coco yawned before passing out. Zach cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

Line Break

Zach was in a classroom at his desk as students came into the classroom. As they filed in he chuckled when he saw the sons and daughters of close friends, that he had met on his journeys, sit down before him. The Great War had ended twenty years prior, and he was now a teacher at the reclaimed Beacon Academy. With Oscar as headmaster and leading a new generation of headmasters, a new era of peace had fallen on Remnant. He had married the love of his life and started a family with her. All was well in his life.

"Hello Students, I am Professor Acarin and I would like to personally like to welcome you all to Beacon Academy. As Professor Oscar might've already told you, knowledge is something that is of limitless use in combat. Knowing your semblance and what it can do is as useful as the sharpest of blades," Zach said.

"Like this!" A boy with red hair said as a black aura surrounded his hand. He used his semblance he pulled the hilt of Grimm's Blood from Zach's belt. Before it got far, however, Zach grabbed it and put it back onto his belt.

"Yes Achilles. You know your semblance, but according to your mother, you haven't learned how to use it in combat," Zach said.

"He got you there bro," A blonde haired girl told her brother. She smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"How are you two twins?" A girl with wild black hair and eight eyes asked.

"How are you a month and a half older than me?" a blonde haired boy said before pulling on the girl's hair. A fiery aura surrounded the girl.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR," She yelled scorching everything around her. She went to punch the disrespectful monkey but was stopped when a wall of spider limbs prevented her.

"Come on sister, what did we say about punching people," Another blonde boy said before tossing a bucket of water onto her.

"Punching isn't aloud in class," the girl said sitting back in her seat, pouting.

"As I was saying, all semblances I have seen can be one of three classes; Support, Illusionary, and Combat. For example, Jaune Arc's semblance allowed him to transfer his aura to others that were mortally wounded, healing them and bringing them back to a stable condition. Another hero of the war, Neopolitan, was able to use her semblance to create complex 3-dimensional images to evade capture. Lastly, Ruby Rose' semblance gave her immense speed to outmaneuver and outmatch her opponent. On several occasions, she was able to create large whirlwinds with her speed alone.

"What is your semblance?" A student asked.

"I expected one of you to ask this," Zach said walking to a cage covered in a tarp, "so I prepared this boarbatusk for an example," He said pulling the tarp off of the cage, revealing the grimm. He walked to the other side of the room and took his magnum out of its holster. Zach shot the lock on the cage. The Grimm charged at Zach but before it reached him, Zach opened all of his eyes and the boarbatusk went limp. Zach stepped aside and the grimm slid towards him.

"My semblance Paralyzes but does not kill," Zach told the class before him. Then he shot the boarbatusk in the head.

Line Break

Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi we're walking through the halls towards Zach and Coco's room.

"It's almost 10 in the morning. Where are they!" Fox said.

"There room is just up ahead, so why don't we wake 'em up?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I wouldn't do that," Hunter said appearing in front of them.

"Why not?" Velvet asked the former king.

"Trust me," Hunter sighed.

* * *

 **Okay guys and gals, how y'all doing! Sorry this one took so long. I was focusing on a requested story that I had been working on. I had been trying to make this chapter for a while But was dealing with writers block. I wonder if any of you guys and gals could pick up on any of the hints left in this chapter. Review if you think you found any.**

 **See you guys and gals in the next one!**

 **-gators**


	11. OVA 1: if ever I would leave you

Coco was walking back to the team CFVY dorm room from her classes alone for an occasion. Usually, she would walk back with Zach but he had a meeting with Professor Ozpin and she wasn't allowed to attend. The other members were in Vale for a little bit. When she opened the door, she found a piece of paper that was on Zach's desk. She sat down and, feeling a bit mischievous, began to read this paper.

 _Zach Acarin_

 _Prompt: Write a poem about someone you hold dear. Be prepared to share these in class and explain why this poem relates to your relationship with this person._

 _Person: Coco_

 _If ever I would leave you_

It wouldn't be in summer.

Seeing you in summer

I never would go.

Your hair streaked with sunlight,

Your lips red with flame,

Your face with a luster

That puts gold to shame!

But if I'd ever leave you,

It couldn't be in spring autumn.

How I'd leave in autumn

I never will know.

I've seen how you sparkle

When fall nips the air

I know you in autumn  
And I must be there

And could I leave you

Running merrily through the snow?

Or on a wintry evening

When you catch the fire's glow?

If ever I would leave you,

How could it be in springtime?

Knowing that in spring I'm bewitched by you so?

Oh, no! Not in springtime!

Summer, winter, or fall!

No, never could I leave you at All!

As Coco finished the last words on the page, tears stained her cheeks. The door opened soon after and it was Zach. Coco lept at her love and began to shower him with kisses. All the while, proclaiming her love for him.

* * *

 **So if any of you have seen Camelot or OSP's video on King Arthur, you would probably recognize this poem is actually the song "If Ever I Would Leave You" originally performed by Robert Goulet. This is basically me admitting that this song isn't mine(NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED) and though I have bought the song on iTunes because it's an amazing song. If you guys want to hear the song, look on YouTube or iTunes or whatever Samsung or Andriod has. Additionally, I have really been wanting to continue this story so I guess I'm taking this story off of Hiatus. Horray! (Second) Additionally, check out my other stories The Enigma and The Vampire Dragon Emperor #ShamelessPlug**

 **See you all in the next one!**

 **-Gators**


	12. Vol: 1 Ch: 11 Sparing On The Ship

Woo! been working on this one for a while and rewrote it a few times. Enjoy!

* * *

Zach was startled awake by the gunshot in his dream. He tried to get up but was pulled by a sudden force that was Coco shoving his face back into her bosom. Coco moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was trapped.

"Hunter he-!" Zach was cut off as Coco squeezed him again.

" **You're on your own kid,"** Hunter said in Zach's Head.

"Zach, stop teasing me," Coco cooed in her sleep.

"Coco, wake up," Zach said. He used his spider legs to pry himself from the young woman. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw the time.

"2 o'clock!" Zach shouted waking Coco up.

"Good morning, Love," Coco said.

"It's more like good afternoon. We need to get ready quick," Zach said frantically.

The two rushed to get dressed and met up with the other members of team CFVY. They made sure to grab their weapons before leaving. They were currently in a holographic training arena that most teams used to train for the Vytal festival. Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Velvet were sparring with each other until Yatsuhashi sees Zach and Coco.

"About time you two showed up," He said.

"Sorry Yats, we got caught up in something," Zach said.

"What did you just call me," Yatsuhashi asked slightly annoyed.

"We made nicknames!" Coco yelled and gained the attention of everyone in the room. Zach looked at her in confusion but quickly played along.

"What mine!" Velvet yelled back.

"Velv-Bunny!" Coco yelled again.

"Hey! Shut Up!" someone yelled from across the room. The couple walked over to their partners.

"How about I make it up to you Yats? Wanna spar?" Zach offered before summoning Grimm's Blood.

"Now that I can get behind that," Yatsuhashi smiled. Zach walked over and the two warriors circled each other. They got into their stances with Zack aiming a slash with his fingers while his blade remained ready to strike. Yatsuhashi put both his hands on his hilt and pulled said hilt to his shoulder. His blade pointing downward.

"Gonna make the first move?" Zach taunted.

"I'm not gonna make that mistake," Yatsuhashi chuckled. He knew what would happen from the last time he charged into Zach's defenses.

"Smart," Zach said before moving his aiming hand from his face and pulled back the hammer on his magnum. Yatsuhashi changed stances and moved closer. He lowered his hilt was now at his waist and he readied for an upward slash.

"What are they doing?" Velvet whispered into Coco's ear.

"They are mentally testing each other, to see who makes the mistake of attacking first. The first one to strike will be at a disadvantage because they will be unable to counter their opponent's next strike," Fox said.

"How can you tell? You're blind," Coco pointed out.

"My semblance," Fox said. Then Coco remembered.

 **BANG**

"Zach has made the first move," Fox said.

Zach had fired his magnum at Yatsuhashi but his opponent sliced the bullet in two. Zach charged the larger man and cut upwards. Yatsuhashi's blade met the spider's and the two began a test of strength. Zach used his extra limbs to brace himself but even that wasn't enough. Yatsuhashi used his semblance and became clearly stronger than he was so he used his limbs to jump backward. As Yatsuhashi's blade hit the ground, a small crater ruptured underneath him.

" **Watch your aura, Zach,"** Hunter said.

"I know," Zach retorted.

Seeing that his opponent was distracted, Yatsuhashi charged. With his sword raised, he didn't notice, however, that he had exposed himself. Zach went on one knee and used his spider legs to shield him. Before Yatsuhashi could reuse his semblance, Zach pushed upwards with all his force. He used this opening to slash at Yatsuhashi's chest directly and won the duel.

"Nice one," Yatsuhashi said.

"You left yourself open in that last attack," Zach said before offering a handshake.

"I didn't think that you would block like that," Yatsuhashi replied and then shook Zach's hand. The two chuckled before they were joined by the others.

"Nice fight guys," Fox says.

"That was amazing," Velvet said.

"It would've been better if I had better rounds in my magnum," Zach said patting his gun.

"What if you had dust in your bullets," Coco said as the idea came to her.

"That's a fantastic idea!" Zach said hugging her.

"So when is he going to admit that they just slept in," Velvet whispered to the others.

"I think it's better if we just play along," Fox whispered back.

"Hey, you guys are team CFVY right?" A masculine voice asked.

"Who's asking?" Zach turned around and asked back. There were four guys that looked like real assholes. The one that asked was in the front seemed to be the leader.

"We are team CMSN (pronounced crimson), and I am their leader Carmen and these guys are Mark, Sara, and Nick," Carmen said

"Why should we care?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Because we're seniors and you should respect us as such," Mark said.

"I still see no reason why you came here," Coco said.

"That man you tried to kill was my brother!" Carmen shouted and everybody stopped training. All their eye were on the two teams.

"I didn't try to kill anybody," Zach informed him.

"You fired a bullet into his chin!" Carmen yelled.

"It was a blank round and it didn't even damage his aura," Zach said.

"Still you could've killed him," Sara informed Zach.

"He was getting touchy with my girlfriend," Zach said before Coco blushed.

"My brother is probably a better for a beauty like her anyway," Carmen suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fox asked.

"It means your leader is a no good dirty Faunus and an ugly one at that," Carmen said.

 _ ***SLAP***_

That sound radiated throughout the training hall. The overconfident Carmen felt his stinging cheek in shock. Coco just backhanded Carmen across the cheek. Without saying a word she returned to Zach's side.

"You Bitch!" Nick said. Team CMSN readied their weapons and Zach saw two swords, an axe, a spear, and of course all of them were also guns.

"Is this happening?" Zach asked.

"You know it," Carmen growled.

"Can I fight in this one?" Velvet asked.

"No Velvet, These people aren't worth your talent," Fox informs the Faunus. Team CFVY readied their weapons while Velvet stayed back.

The two teams got a respectable distance away from each other before getting into their battle stances. Coco was in the rear(chain gun ready), Fox and Yatsuhashi in front, Zach in middle.

"Time to teach these freshmen their places," Sara said derisively. Nick smirked as he nodded.

Silence fell across the sparring room as everyone watched. A circle of people started to form around them. Team CMSN charged with Mark just disappearing. Sara and Nick engaged Fox and Yatsuhashi, pinning them in combat. Carmen leaped over them and landed dangerously close to Zach knocking him off balance. Carmen pressed his advantage and kicked Zach backward.

' **He's skilled,' Hunter said.**

'Not now Hunter,' Zach thought back as he blocked Carmen's axe with Grimm's Blood. He pushed Carmen back and used his magnum to counterattack. After firing all the rounds, he holstered his magnum and charged. Carmen shifted his axe into its shotgun form. He fired several shots that did little damage until Zach was thrown back by a dust infused shell. He caught himself on his spider legs and recovered.

'How did he?' Zach questioned before another shell hit him.

Zach recovered and wasted no time rushing at Carmen. He dodged the next shell and swung Grimm's Blood at Carmen sending the bastard back. Zach turned to coco as she was supporting Fox and Yatsuhashi. He smiled before getting hit in the stomach by something he couldn't see.

"Deal with him, Mark. I'll deal woman," Carmen said wiping his mouth.

"No!" Zach reloaded his gun before pointing it at Carmen. Then it was knocked out of his hand.

"You're gonna need to fight me first," The disembodied voice of mark said. Zach swung his sword at the source of the noise but hit nothing.

"You really think I haven't thought of that already," Mark chuckled.

Zach slashed again and hit nothing. Then he waited for a few moments before Coco screamed. Zach looked towards her direction but got punched. Zach grabbed at the air and caught something. He smirked and wrapped his hand around what he assumed was an arm. Zach squeezed and a metal Clang on the ground.

"Gotcha," Zach said before punching mark in where he assumed his stomach would be.

"Gah-" Mark spit out as Zach repeatedly punched him over and over again.

"Uncloak you coward!" Zach yelled before an unconscious body appeared before him. He threw mark to the side before running a Coco's aid.

As he rushed to her, Coco threw Carmen to the side like a ragdoll. Zach was both proud of his girlfriend and reminded why it was a bad idea to make her angry.

"Everything okay?" Zach asked her.

"HEY STOP!" Everyone looked at the source of the voice to see a huntsman that was overlooking on the sparring arena.

"Seems a bit late for that Waldren," Qrow said before taking a swig from his flask, "They were just getting into the good part,"

Carmen got up and spat at the ground in front of Zach before picking up Mark. He walked over to his defeated team, murmuring curses all the way. Velvet joined her team and high fived Fox. Qrow walked down to scold the young team and escorted them back to their rooms. He walked into Zach's room and left Coco outside.

"How do you think you did?" Qrow asked.

"I mean I think I did pretty okay," Zach chuckled.

"Okay?! You were separated from your team, You left your team to fend for themselves-"

"But they can handle themselves," Zach defended.

"What if your team was tired from a long mission and you were ambushed by Grimm or bandits!" Qrow started to yell, "What if they were surrounded and you weren't there to help them because you thought 'they could handle themselves,'"

Zach sat on his bed as what Qrow said hit him hard. He remembered the nightmares of Coco as hopelessness stained his face. The Huntsman walked out of the room and slammed the door. Zach laid back on the bed and went over what Qrow said. Coco crept into the room and saw Zach.

"What's wrong?" Coco asked.

"I messed up in the fight and put you in danger," Zach said trying not to look at her. Coco sat next to him and held Zach in her arms.

"It's alright my love, use these mistakes to make yourself better," She said softly.

"I'll try," Zach said smiling at her soothing voice. Hunter appeared shortly after with a dismissive look on his face.

"Qrow just wants you to be careful. He doesn't mean any harm by it," He said.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked getting up.

"That man has gone through more than most could," Hunter explained.

"You're not answering my-" Zach was pulled down to the bed again by Coco.

"Well I best leave you two alone," Hunter said before winking.

"Bye Hunter~," Coco said with Zach's face in her breasts. Hunter smiled as he disappeared.

 **LINE BREAK**

Hunter woke from his sleep and yawned. When he saw the time, he almost jumped out of his skin. He needed to get ready! It wasn't long before Ozpin was pounding on his door wondering where he was.

"If you don't hurry up, Elaine will be left waiting for you!" He yelled through the door. Hunter went into action and zipped across his room. He opened the door to his wardrobe as he looked for his suit. Ozpin finally opened the door and saw Hunter frantically looking for what Ozpin had in his hand. Hunter saw this and remembered.

"That's right! I told you to get it fixed up after I tore it sparing," Hunter chuckled.

"Why you even spared with this my prince, I do not know, however, that should not hold us," Ozpin handed the clothing over to Hunter, now if you would excuse me I must get ready,"

Hunter went into his bathroom and finished getting ready. He looked at himself in the mirror, thinking about the day ahead. He was getting married to the love of his life. He was happy, of course, but he was nervous. He must've been in front of that mirror for ten minutes just thinking about the future. His life with Elaine, the kingdom they would share, the challenges he would face, and what he would have to do to overcome them. Ozpin came in and interrupted his train of thought.

"It's time," he said.

"Okay," Hunter responded and followed Ozpin to his personal carriage.

The streets were cleared for the day's festivities. The common folk were ecstatic for the crowned prince was to marry a commoner like them. At first, the king didn't want to let his son wed with someone of her stature, but after much persuasion(mainly by Hunter's mother) he let his son marry the girl of his dreams. Hunter smiled at the people's cheers as they passed on their way to the Temple of Oum. As they reached the holy building, it was surprisingly quiet. He was escorted to the altar room where he was greeted by Ozpin and his other friends. Brandon, one of his friends, fist bumped Hunter to congratulate him but Hunter told his friend that she wasn't his wife yet. Brandon moved his hand through his black hair and chuckled. Hunter turned to talk with Ozpin before slipping on something. He got up and pat Brandon on the back.

"Damn that semblance of yours," He said.

They all had a good laugh as his father, mother, and his sister, Salem, arrived. Hunter's mother hugged him lovingly as she was ecstatic for her son and informed him that his father was proud of him. Salem gave Hunter a hug to congratulate her brother. A little while later, everyone got into their places. The doors to the hall opened to reveal Elaine in her dress. Zach was in awe of her beauty and her sister, Amanda, smiled with cheer as she held in her excitement for her sister. She walked slowly and happily as she lightly held her bouquet of white roses to her breasts. Her veil covering her face and her wild blonde hair flowing out the back. She takes her place in front of Hunter. He lifts her veil and sees her purple eyes.

"You look beautiful," Hunter whispered. Elaine blushed at this but kept quiet. Hunter nodded to the officiant and he began,

"I would like to welcome everyone in attendance to the union of Crowned Prince Hunter Davidson Augustus and Elaine Monroe in the loving eyes of Oum. Let me remind everyone here today how these two found each other and fell in love. On a ride through the city, The prince saw Elaine being attacked by ruffians. Knowing the right thing to do, our prince sprung into action and saved the damsel in distress. The sisters were taken in by the royal family. What followed was three years of courtship and love that all led up to this moment here today," Elaine began to cry tears of joy as she remembered those years, "This marriage will unite this kingdom from the nobility to the common people. This is the Dawn of a new era in history. A new golden age for Augustine!" The officiant raised his hands but soon regained his composure. He nodded to Hunter and Hunter looked Elaine in the eyes.

"When we met, I knew you were the one. I don't know if it was a random chance that I looked out of that carriage. I can't remember what I was talking about. All I remember was seeing you in need and my body just moved. I vow that just like that day I will protect you from anyone that dares to harm you, even if that means ending my own life and I vow to bring you endless happiness and love you for the rest of my life," Hunter said softly. Elaine's eyes seemed to sparkle once more.

"My life was a living hell before you saved me. You have made these past few years the best of my life. My heart would flutter with every passing moment we were together. Now, at our wedding alter, I am the happiest woman in creation," she pauses for a moment and wipes the tears from her eyes, "I vow to be forever loyal to you until the day I die and I vow to do whatever I can to repay you to for the kindness you have shown me," Elaine says trying to hold in her tears. The officiant looked to Hunter.

"Do you, Hunter Davidson Augustus, take Elaine Monroe as your wife? In sickness and in health, in life and in death?" He asked.

"I do," Hunter replied.

"And do you, Elaine Monroe, take Hunter Davidson Augustus as your husband? In sickness and in health, in life and in death?" He asked once more.

"I do," Elaine replied.

"Then in the power vested to me by our Lord, Oum. You may now kiss the bride," The officiant said. Hunter caressed Elaine's cheek before kissing her passionately. Elaine wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck as the guests cheered. Ozpin simply clapped his hands as Amanda cried and cheered. The two separated and pressed their foreheads together.

 **LINE BREAK**

Hunter woke back up on the ship and wiped his eyes. He smiled.

"I am a pathetic excuse of a king, aren't I?" Hunter said to himself while looking at the stars. He tried to remember a conversation he and Ozpin had while they were in their previous hosts.

"Whatcha thinking about," Qrow said when he landed on the

"I'm just reminiscing of times before-"

"Before the Grimm?" Qrow finished.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I'm getting too sappy on ya," Hunter apologized.

"It's fine. We all need to remember sometimes," Qrow said looking at the moon. Hunter stood up and put his hand on Qrow's shoulder. He chuckled.

"You need to remember that the kid is still learning," Hunter said before disappearing.

* * *

My apologies for the wait. The restaurant I worked at closed and getting a new job kinda took over my focus. However, I'm proud of this chapter and hope y'all enjoyed it. See you guys and gals in the next one!

-Gators


End file.
